Who's that guy
by Kruger
Summary: Misa likes Light but he likes L


Sorry everyone I forgot to put the title of the song. _ Ok the song is called who's that girl by Hilary duff. Hope you like it

**Who's that guy**

"Hey Ren"

"Yes Misa"

"Who's that guy over there", said misa as she pointed to a skinny guy with brown hair reading a book

"Him? Oh he is Light Yagami also known as kira", said Ren

'He's sooo cute' thought Misa

_There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know_

"Hey I'm Misa Amane"

"Light, Light Yagami"

"Are you free tonight", asked Misa

"Yeah pretty much"

At lights house

"Ok I have something to show you", said Misa

"What is it" questioned Light.

"I have a death note too", said misa quietly

_There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me_

"Really" exclaimed light

"Yeah just give me a moment", said misa as she pulled it out of her bag

"See I have a death note"

"Wow we can be partners", said light

'Light I love you so much' thought misa

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world_

"They are so cute together", said random people

As misa turned around she saw light with another guy holding hands

'What no way it can't be'

'There's no way I can believe that' thought Misa

_It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life _

'How could it happen'

"Who is that guy" said Misa as she asked random people

"What you don't know he's the famous Detective L"

"L over here L san" as fans were around them

'Damn you L'

'I will get light'

A few days later

"Not again" said Misa as she saw Light and l together in the park

_Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed_

When L left to go work on a quick case involving a car crash

"Light we need to talk"

"Hmmmm?" said light

"I love you light" said Misa

_I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be_

"I I need you Light" said Misa as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry Misa forgive me but my heart belongs to someone else" said light sadly

"Hey light" called out L

"Lets go over there ok I'm sorry misa" said light as he walked away

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world_

A couple of days later as Misa was going to the store to buy food for dinner she saw L and Light at the coffee shop across the street laughing and kissing

'Not again thought' Misa as she began to back up

_It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?_

'I won't give up so easy' thought Misa

As Light and l were in the class room talking about their project L's cell phone went off

'Huh' both thought at the same time

"Hello" said L as he picked up the phone

_I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad_

"We need to meet immediately" said misa

"Where?" Asked L as light was looking at l with a confused look on his face

"I think you know where"

"All right I'll be there"

_I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her_

"So did you find them" said light as Ryuk came back

"Yeah he's going to meet with Misa now and he somehow got a hold of my death note

"What!!" Shouted Light

'I need to stop them' thought light as he started to run to the warehouses

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world_

"Oh there you are I was beginning to think that you won't come" taunted Misa

"What do you want"

"I want to make a deal with you"

"What kind of deal" said l as he was starting to reach for the death note

"Give me Light and I will not kill you"

_It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_

"And if I say no?"

"Then your dead."

"Well let me think about that" said L as he wrote down misa name in the death note

"Forgive me for this" said L as he looked at his watch

"What?" said misa as she started to reach for her death note

After 5 more seconds misa started to have a heart attack

"What the hell!!" said misa as she fell over

"I'm too late" said light

"Goodbye Misa L lets go home"

"Ok light", said L


End file.
